


Why?

by MuffinsRuglyCupCakes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cheating, Cheating Harry, Hurt Draco Malfoy, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinsRuglyCupCakes/pseuds/MuffinsRuglyCupCakes
Summary: "Then why did you?" I reply in the same broken whisper, ashamed of hearing my voice crack at the end. I look up into Harry's eyes only to see tears already streaming down his cheeks.





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fiction, so, I'm very sorry if it's not any good but please don't be too hard on me.  
> Thank you so much for reading.

~

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like this." Harry whispers to me, almost as if he's afraid any louder would break me.

"Then why did you?" I reply in the same broken whisper, ashamed of hearing my voice crack at the end. I look up into Harry's eyes only to see tears already streaming down his cheeks.

 Nothing.

Harry doesn't utter a single word. He can't explain why he did it. He just did, and didn't think of the consequences, or people he would hurt in the process.

"I'm leaving." I say, surprising stableness in my voice. I can't be here anymore. I can't be near him anymore.

 "Draco, please do-" 

"No, Harry. You made your choice when you slept with her." I say coldly.

 I run upstairs to our bedroom and grab my suitcase from the top of the wardrobe, putting in what I need. I can replace everything else I leave behind.

Grabbing my phone from the bedside table and my suitcase, I head downstairs.

 Walking past the lounge room, I see Harry sitting down on the lounge, with his head in his left hand, and a half drunken bottle of whiskey in his right. 

I can hear him sobbing from where I stand, hand outstretched to the front door, only faltering when I hear a particularly loud cry from Harry.

"Come on, Draco. You can do this." I whisper to myself as I open the front door, leaving the only man I've ever loved inside.

Only when outside do I finally let my tears fall.

~


End file.
